Room air conditioners generally comprise an inside fan or blower, which is powered by a motor to draw air through an evaporator coil to be cooled and to direct the cooled air back into the space being cooled. Such air conditioners also include a condenser coil for dissipating the heat picked up by the evaporator coil and a second fan is provided to cause an air flow over the condenser coil to increase the heat dissipation of that coil. A compressor is provided to increase the pressure of a refrigerant which is then supplied to the evaporator coil for evaporation and thus cooling.
Due to the complexity of and numbers of parts associated with a room air conditioner, assembly of such a device often times includes complicated and time intensive assembly steps and requires intricate manipulation of parts and tools. Such a process results in an increased cost of the room air conditioner due to increased manufacturing costs.
Whenever it is possible to assemble components of such an air conditioner in a manner requiring fewer fasteners or to occupy less space, it is considered desirable. It is considered particularly desirable in an air conditioner of the type having a separate motor and fan arrangement for the indoor or evaporator section for the assembly of such motor and fan to be as simple as possible and occupy as little axial space as possible.